Nico's Untold Love Story
by OlympianAuthor
Summary: The story takes place after the battle against Gaea and her forces. After the celebrations at Camp Half-Blood, Nico decides to return to the Underworld again. But, on his way to the forest to find a shadow to travel through, someone catches him and follows him to the Underworld. While there, things are said and secrets come out. Rated M for language, and content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus or their characters. This is my first fanfic so please rate and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Rated M for language, sexual content in later chapters, and the use of drugs/alcohol. **_

It's been only three days since the seven demigods of the Great Prophecy stop Gaea and her forces. Nico has still yet to tell Percy, or anyone else, about his sexuality and his feelings. Percy has continued his relationship with Annabeth and they have grown closer than ever since their trip to Tartarus together. The celebrations were just ending at the camp and Nico knew it was time for him to go. The Romans and Greeks slept among each other at both camps and he felt twice as unwelcome at both places.

He woke up in the Hades cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Aside from his half-sister Hazel, who is still asleep, he is totally alone. He looks at his watch and sees that it is still quite early in the morning. His plan was to be gone before anyone else woke up so he didn't have to deal with questions or goodbyes. He gathered his few belongings; his three-foot long Stygian Iron sword, and his pitch black battle armor. It had remained here since the building was completed. He would've preferred having it down in the Underworld, but Percy, Chiron, and Annabeth, among other campers, had convinced him to leave it here as a reminder that he was still welcome. That never stopped him from staying in the Underworld however. He walked outside to have a shower before he went into the Underworld where such luxuries are nonexistent. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed in his typical all black outfit. His sword hung at his side and his armor over his clothes. After a second thought, he chose to leave it. He wouldn't be needing it any time soon. He began walking towards the forest to find a nice dark shadow to travel through.

"Nico? Is that you?" a voice said off to his right.

He stopped and looked, something he regretted doing as he did it.

"Where are you going, man?" Percy asked, walking towards Nico, who had resumed the trek to the forest.

"Hey! Nico!" Percy was now running to catch him before he disappeared.

Finally, Nico stopped and turned. "What do you want, Percy? Why are you even out here so early in the morning?" he snapped. It came out much harsher than he had wanted it to, almost as if he were mad at Percy's very existence.

"I couldn't sleep so I figured I might as well come down and practice my swordsmanship some more. What are you doing up so early?" That's when Percy noticed Nico's sword and the drawstring bag with his other things. "You aren't leaving, are you?"

"Of course I am. I may have helped save the world, twice, but that still doesn't mean I'm any more welcome here than I was three years ago when I realized I was a child of Hades." Nico sounded almost depressed as he said it, but he knew it was true. Children of Hades never exactly fit in anywhere. The radiated an aura of death the just pushed others away.

"What?! Of course you're welcome here. I don't think anyone would disagree. This _is_ your home, you know that, right?" Percy capped Riptide and took off his armor. He hated when Nico talked as if nobody cared for him. "Everyone here is your family."

"Don't lie Percy, we both know that's not true. I've heard what people have said about me. That I'm a freak, even by demigod standards. I radiate death, Percy, and nobody wants to be around that." Nico could feel himself choking up a bit, but kept himself under control.

"That's not true, Nico. I don't think that about you. Annabeth doesn't, and neither does Chiron or Jason or Leo or Piper or Frank or Hazel. You've saved my life a few times, you helped me defeat Kronos. If you hadn't mentioned bathing in the Styx I would be dead right now. We all would be. You're a hero Nico, and a damn good one." Percy said, reaching out to rest a hand on Nico's shoulder.

Nico brushed the hand away and didn't say a word. Instead he turned around and walked away from Percy. He kept walking, ignoring Percy, till he found a shadow big enough for him. Just as he stepped into it to go to the Underworld, he felt Percy's hand on his shoulder. When they arrived in the Underworld, Nico was furious at Percy.

"Why did you do that, Percy? Why? Do you know how many people are going to be worrying about you when they wake up and you're missing?" Nico was almost screaming in his face, but Percy barely flinched.

"I did it because I couldn't live with myself knowing that you would be down here alone again for who knows how long," Percy shouted back.

"Why do you suddenly care that I'm alone? You couldn't have given two shits every other time I came down here." Nico shouted, almost collapsing from exhaustion. The shadow travel had taken more out of him then he had expected, and the yelling was more than he could handle. He could feel himself shaking and before he could take a step he fainted.

Percy caught him just as he fell. He had plenty of energy so he carried Nico till he found a good spot where they could rest. It was a small area on the edge of the Styx. While Nico rested on the ground, Percy sat on a chunk of obsidian and reminisced of the last time they were here, when he had taken a swim to become almost invincible.

After a while Nico came around while Percy was giving him some ambrosia and nectar.

"I was starting to worry. You've been passed out for a few hours." Percy said, putting the food of the gods away.

"What? That's impossible. I've shadow traveled plenty of times and was perfectly fine." Nico said, trying to sit up. He got a little light-headed but managed to lean his back against a rock.

"I don't know. All I know is that it was like 5:30 when we left the camp and now it's nearly 9:30," Percy said.

"That's strange. It must be because I was carrying extra baggage that I don't need." Nico gave Percy a pretty nasty look that could've turned Medusa herself to stone.

"Look, I'm sorry I followed you down here. I should've just left you to your own. But I need to talk to you about something important. Normally I would talk to Chiron or Annabeth or Grover, but I need to talk to another guy demigod about this. I feel it's something I should talk to you about before I say anything to anyone else." Percy shifted so he was shoulder to shoulder with Nico and rested his hand on Nico's lap. Nico felt a rush; despite what he had told Jason after their encounter with Cupid, the feelings he had for Percy never left. They were simply suppressed.

"Why would you want to tell me anything so important before you told Chiron? Or even your own girlfriend?" Nico left Percy's hand on his lap. It felt reassuring; like somebody actually cared about him.

"Because, Nico, it's… kinda… a little bit about… well, you." Percy moved his hand from Nico's lap and rested it on his hand. Not holding hands, exactly, but fairly close to it.

"Well, um… talk away then," Nico said. It was the first time Percy had heard Nico speak with so much affection in his voice. But it was also the first time anyone had shown any care for him since Bianca died.

"Well where do I start?" Percy said, smiling a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I hope you all liked the first chapter! I didn't get any reviews so I'm just going to assume everyone liked it and continue writing. Cx Don't forget to read and review and check back for the future chapters!**_

Percy spent maybe ten minutes trying to completely explain what he wanted to tell Nico, but still hadn't said what he was trying to build up to. Nico was patient though; he listened to what he had to say and waited for him to finish before he said anything.

"… I guess what I'm trying to get at, Nico, is… well…" Percy paused, trying to word it right. He was starting to blush beet red and he was getting pretty nervous.

"Percy? What is it you're trying to tell me?" Nico asked, placing his hand on top of Percy's.

"I was trying to word it better than this but… I like you Nico. A lot. And even though I _am_ with Annabeth, I want to try things with you. I want to explore these new feelings before I decide who I really think I should be with." At this point, Percy was blushing so much he thought his face was on fire. He was almost scared Nico wouldn't want to be his friend anymore.

"Percy, I have a confession to make. A pretty big confession. To be completely honest with you, I've liked you since I first met you. When I first saw you fighting that manticore back at Westover Hall I thought you were my hero. Its super cliché, but I thought you were my knight in shining armor. Then I saw how much you cared about Annabeth and I thought I didn't have a hope in Hades to get to be with you," Nico said. He didn't realize it at first, but he realized that he was tracing the veins in Percy's hands with his index finger.

"So are you saying yes? Are you going to be my boyfriend?" Percy's heart was racing. The one guy he felt a strong connection with, the one guy he didn't stop having a crush on, just confessed to having a major crush on him.

Nico almost fainted again, hearing Percy call him his boyfriend. "What I'm saying, is that I so want to go out with you. But I do have one condition; you have to tell Annabeth why you're breaking up with her. If she ends up hating you because she thinks you left her for no good reason, I won't be able to live with myself."

Percy had been holding his breath the whole time Nico was talking, and let out a big long sigh. "I will tell her everything, I promise! But I have a condition for you as well; stay at Camp Half-Blood more. Give the other campers a chance to get to know you and I almost guarantee that you won't feel as unaccepted as you think you are." He turned his hand over and tangled his fingers between Nico's and grasped his hand.

"Do you promise not to run off on a quest without me?" Nico said jokingly. He grasped Percy's hand back and moved himself a little closer.

"I promise." Percy leaned in and pecked a kiss on Nico's cheek.

They sat there for a little while longer. They talked to one another about nothing really; they just talked, held hands, and cuddled a little bit. After about a half hour or so, Nico stood up and picked up his bag.

"I suppose we should be heading back before they send out a search party for you." Nico held a hand out to help Percy up. Percy, however, had other ideas. He grabbed Nico's outstretched hand and pulled him down on top of himself. They both laughed and stood back up. Nico grabbed Percy's hand and started walking towards the nearest shadow.

"Brace yourself," he warned as he stepped into the shadow.

They appeared in the dinning pavilion, in the shadow of a column. Judging by the number of people sitting down eating, everyone was just beginning to wake. Nico and Percy got a few strange looks but nobody bothered to ask any questions; after a few years everybody had just learned to go with it. Especially when it came to Percy or Jason or any of the other Big Three campers. The pavilion had expanded after the second Titan War, when Percy had asked the Olympians to recognize all gods and goddesses, major or minor ones, at the camp. As a result, there were two cabin wings and a dining pavilion almost half a mile long.

"Do you see Annabeth?" Percy asked, looking up and down the Athena table.

"No. I think she might still be–"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" someone shouted from behind them. They both whipped around to see Annabeth storming up to them. "Where in the worlds did you go?! Do you know how worried I've been?! My Iris-Messages wouldn't go through, you weren't anywhere at camp. Nobody had seen you leave. You'd better have a good excuse," Annabeth shouted, her face getting redder with every word.

"Annabeth, I promise, I have a perfectly good reason for disappearing. But can we talk about this maybe at the stables, or the canoe dock, or somewhere else more private?" Percy said, trying to keep her from shouting any more or causing a bigger scene. Before she can argue, he starts walking her towards the water, Nico following behind.

"If you wanted privacy then why did Nico follow us?" Annabeth asks when they stop walking.

"Just hear me out and I'll explain everything," Percy said, sitting with his feet in the water.

"I'm listening," Annabeth says, sitting next to him. Nico stays standing, leaning against a nearby willow tree.

"Well… I have to confess. I've been getting feelings about other people. It's never been as intense as the feelings I have for you… at least not until recently."

"Percy Jackson if you're breaking up with me because there's another girl, just say it."

"It's not that… at least not exactly. The other people I've had crushes on… well, they're guys. I'm bisexual, Annabeth," Percy said, blushing a bit. He never thought he would have to come out of the closet, especially to his girlfriend.

"Oh…" Annabeth couldn't think of what to say. I mean how do you respond when your boyfriend of over a year tells you he has a crush on other guys? It's not something she expected on hearing.

"And, if you haven't guessed it yet, the one who I've had a crush on for a while is Nico. Now I'm not saying that I want to break up with you and be done and over with it. But I do want to explore these new feelings I have. I hope you know that I would never have even thought of doing this unless the feelings I had were extremely intense. I hope we can stay friends if me and Nico end up staying together." Percy was trying to keep himself from shaking; he was so scared Annabeth wouldn't want to have anything to do with him anymore now that he's breaking up with her.

"Honestly Percy, I'm not that mad. You explained yourself and I honestly think you and Nico would be really cute together. It might be a little hard for me to adjust to being just friends again, but I can survive. Just tell me, does he make you happy?" Annabeth asks, surprisingly calm.

"I'm not really sure quite yet, you know? I haven't had a chance to find out. I'm sorry things had to end like this."

"It's okay. We have no control over how we feel. I'll be happy being friends." Annabeth hugs Percy and asks him and Nico to go to breakfast with her.

"I'm actually really happy for you guys. You're one of the cutest gay couples I have ever seen," she whispers in Nico's ear, "but if you break his heart ill find your demigod ass even in the darkest corner of the Underworld and personally make you pay for it." Nico gave her a look but kept walking, his hand entwined with Percy's


	3. Chapter 3

_**I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I'm not getting any reviews but people were coming back for the new chapter so I assume you guys like it. Cx Please don't forget to review after you read the new chapter! I probably won't be able to upload another chapter for a few days but I'll upload as soon as I can!**_

As they approached the dinning pavilion, Nico stopped walking and let go of Percy's hand. Percy stopped as soon as he felt Nico's hand slip out of his, and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Nico?" he asked as he walked back to him.

"I'm scared, Percy. I feel like they don't accept me as it is. What if they _really_ don't like me when they find out that I'm gay? Or what about when they find out you left Annabeth to be with me? I'm scared of being even more of an outcast than I already am," Nico said. He stared at the ground as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Percy wiped the tear with his hand and lifted Nico's head so that he was looking into his eyes. "Nico, if I hear anybody say anything bad about you, I promise I'll flood their cabin for a week. Then I'll give them the worst swirly of their life. And if they don't accept you, then I'm going too. I won't let them shun you out of camp and expect me to stay," he said, giving Nico a proper kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arm around Nico's back and held his hand, leading him back towards the pavilion.

As they walked into the pavilion they got a few looks. But people started whispering around and soon enough, every set of eyes in the pavilion was staring at the two boys holding hands. Annabeth went and sat at the Athena table like everything was normal while her half-brothers and half-sisters gaped at Percy and Nico, as they walked and sat at their respective tables. The Poseidon table had originally sat at the end of the row of tables, but when the camp agreed to recognize demigods of all the gods, the Hades table had been built next to it. They both sat down and silently scraped a portion of their meals into the sacrificial fire and ate.

Eventually, a girl from the Aphrodite cabin walked over to Percy. "Um, Percy? I don't want to be 'that demigod,' but, like, what's up with you and Nico? Everyone thinks you're, like, dating or something. But, like, you're dating Annabeth, right? So you can't be dating him. Plus you're not gay so it's impossible… right?"

Percy gave the slightest laugh, "You're right, I'm not gay. I'm bi," he stood up and shouted loud enough for everyone to be able to hear him; "And me and Nico _are_ dating, for everyone who was staring at us as we walked in." He sat back down and continued eating his breakfast while the Aphrodite girl went and sat back down, blushing. But nobody was blushing more than Nico was; his face was almost as red as the Kool-Aid in his cup.

Percy and Nico were walking to the archery range together, as they had been all day. When they got there they found Chiron restringing his bow. He looked up when he heard them coming and placed the bow and string down. "Ah, Percy, I've been meaning to talk to you about something. May I have a word?" he asked, waving him over.

"Sure, Chiron, what's up?" he responded, staying next to Nico with his arm around his back.

"Ah, in private, if you wouldn't mind," he said.

"Chiron, with all due respect, if it's about what happened this morning at breakfast, you can say it in front of Nico. He deserves to hear what you have to say as much as I do," Percy said, pulling Nico closer to him.

"I see. Well, in that case, I must say that what you did was uncalled for. I understand that you may have received a few looks from some of the campers but that doesn't mean – "

"A _few_ looks? The whole damn camp was staring at us like we were some super ancient monster that crawled right out of Tartarus!" Percy said, trying to control his anger.

"Percy, I understand how hard it may be for you to ignore the looks and comments of the other campers; especially when it comes to Clarisse and her siblings. But you must try not to give in to sudden outbursts like that," Chiron said, walking over to the couple.

"Chiron, no offense, but they acted like they had never seen a guy with another guy and, personally, I felt really insulted at the fact that they all just stared at me and Percy. Don't dare say that what Percy did was uncalled for, because what everyone else did was, in my opinion, completely unacceptable," Nico said, quite possibly the calmest of the three.

"Nico, it's not safe to speak to someone like Chiron like that. You could get in serious – "

"No, Percy; perhaps he is right. Times have changed since I last had an experience like this. It should be accepted for two young men, or young women, to be in a relationship with one another. I will address this at dinner this evening. However, it would not surprise me should people continue to make comments about you two, seeing as you are both sons of the Big Three. And, as I said before, you must try to ignore the comments. It is better for you to be happy despite what others think than to struggle to be happy because you are consistently arguing with others about the acceptance of your relationship," Chiron stepped back, addressing them both, rather than just Percy. "But, I will say this: it is clear to me that you both care for each other quite a bit. I would hope you allow nothing to get between you two that would ruin that. Thank you, Nico, for opening my eyes to how much of an issue this truly was," Chiron said, smiling at the two of them. He returned to his bow and string.

"Well," Percy said, "That went well. Let's go do something."

They wound up practicing their swords work. They didn't need the practice, just something to do. After an hour of going back and forth, they took a break and walked down to the water for a little swim.

"You know Nico, I was thinking. Maybe later this summer we could go do something together. Maybe we could go out to dinner or hang out at my mom's apartment watching movies. It's totally up to you; I just thought we should have a good, proper first date," Percy suggested.

"I would like that. I would like it a lot."

They kept walking till they reached the water. Percy stripped down to his boxers, despite the fact that he didn't get wet unless he wanted to. Nico stood there for a minute, admiring Percy's body. He'd never seen the demigod without a shirt on, and he liked what he saw.

"Well? You gonna get in or what," Percy called from the water. He was already out to the end of the canoe dock. Nico laughed and stripped to his underwear as well. Percy admired his body as well; he was skinny, but still had some muscle on him. His feint abs were just barely visible. He started stepping into the water, but stopped when his feet couldn't reach the bottom anymore. Percy swam over to him and grabbed his hand, knowing why he didn't continue further.

"Don't worry, I got you," he said, smiling reassuringly at Nico. They stepped out together and Nico's hand shot to Percy's. They took a few more steps, and Nico noticed his feet were still on the sea floor. They kept walking, and before he knew it, they were underwater. His first instinct told him to hold his breath, but he realized he could still breathe. He looked at Percy, who was laughing.

"This isn't what I was expecting," he said. "But it's pretty damn good."

"This isn't even the good part yet; wait till you see the Great Barrier Reef."

They stopped walking and stared into each other's eyes for a while. Finally, Nico leaned in and kissed Percy. It was the first time he'd actually made out with anyone, and he was really nervous. Percy started smiling in the middle of the kiss, and took over. Nico was slightly embarrassed, but also grateful; he didn't want to mess up his first real kiss. He started to feel the water moving around them. When he opened his eyes, he saw that they were spinning up to the surface of the water. When they broke through the surface, they kept kissing. The only stopped when they heard cheering coming from the beach. When they looked over, they saw half the camp clapping and cheering for them. And at the end of the dock, smiling at them, was Annabeth. She gave them a wink then started cheering along with everyone else. Nico Looked at Percy, and Percy looked back. And they kissed again, hoping the no one could see how bad they were both blushing.

_**Thought I would end the chapter on a good note. :D Leave your reviews! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**50 views in one day, thanks guys! :D If things go the way I hope the story should get more interesting pretty soon ;D ENJOY! **_

_One month later…_

By now, everyone at camp knows about Nico and Percy, and it was a part of everyday camp life. Mr. D had been away for a while, celebrating the victory up on Olympus, so he hadn't found out yet, but he knew something was up. Even Percy's mom and Paul knew. But, as far as they knew, the news hadn't yet reached Olympus.

Percy was helping Nico clean his cabin for inspection; Annabeth was the inspector so they were probably fine anyway. Percy's cabin needed a bit of work too, but he promised Nico he would help him. They finished up the Hades cabin; it wasn't perfect but they tidied up the little bit of a mess Nico could make. As they left for Percy's cabin, holding hands, they noticed Annabeth had started her rounds. She started with the cabin furthest from the Poseidon cabin, luckily, so Percy and Nico had enough time to get it decently clean enough to keep him safe from kitchen duty.

"Hey, Percy," Nico said.

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking; maybe for our one month anniversary we could go somewhere nice for dinner," he said, looking up and smiling at Percy.

"That would be nice. I'll try to find some place nice to go, baby," Percy said, quickly kissing Nico's cheek. Nico laughed, he'd been doing that a lot more lately. He smiled a lot more too. He noticed people liked him more too. Percy had told him a few times that it was because he was happier and smiling and laughing more. At first he thought it was just because he was dating Percy, but he started to believe what Percy said more and more.

They finally reached Percy's cabin, and looked around. Nico could never understand how Percy, only one person, could make such a big mess, but shockingly, the cabin was spotless. Percy's armor hung on the wall, next to his Minotaur horn, his bunk was made, and the floor was swept and mopped. They looked at each other, quite confused, before they heard a deep, load voice yell: "PERCY!"

Nico and Percy turned just in time for Tyson to tackle Percy in a giant Cyclops hug.

"Hey Tyson," Percy managed to say, after the wind was knocked out of his lungs.

Tyson let him go and said hello to Nico. "Percy says you stay at camp now. That good. You will make friends here. "

"Thanks, man," Nico said

"Hey, Tyson, can I talk to you about something real quick?" Percy asked, offering Tyson and Nico seats on his bunk on either side of him. They sat down, Nico subtly placing his hand on top of Percy's.

"Tyson, my and Annabeth aren't dating anymore."

Tyson looked on the verge of tears, "Annabeth doesn't like you anymore?"

"No, we're still friends, but only friends; not boyfriend and girlfriend anymore."

"Oh… okay!" he said,

"But, um… what I wanted to tell you was that… well… Nico and I… well, we're dating."

"You… you are dating a boy?" Tyson asked, confused.

"Yes, Tyson; I am dating a boy. Some guys do that," Percy explained.

"Okay! We need to finish cleaning. Inspector is coming soon," Tyson said, standing up and rushing to finish cleaning the cabin. Percy thought the cabin looked fine, as did Nico. However, Percy _always_ thought the cabin looked fine, so he supposed he should just let Tyson do his thing. Nico and Percy sat on the bed for a while longer; they didn't say a word, only looking at each other's eyes as if they had never seen them before. Nico noticed that Percy's changed color a bit; sometimes they were sea green, sometimes they were crystal blue and other times they were a mix of the two. Percy noticed Nico's eyes were brown, but such a dark brown they looked almost completely black. He also noticed how images of past events seemed to dance in Nico's eyes; wars that were fought, parties that were celebrated. They were more beautiful than he had ever imagined. Before they even realized it, they were sharing the deepest, most passionate kiss ever.

Eventually, Percy broke the kiss, leaned in next to Nico's ear, and whispered: "Happy one month, baby."

Nico gave him a look; Percy knew he didn't like being called 'baby,' or 'babe,' or anything like that. But Percy just chuckled a little and kissed him again before he could protest. Nico laughed too; he didn't want Percy to know, but he actually loved being called those stupid names. He thought it was cute when Percy let it slip by mistake once in a while and tried apologizing. Then other times, like this one, he said it on purpose; almost as if he knew Nico liked it.

_Later that week…_

Percy and Nico sat in the back of one of the camp's vans, on the way into the city. Percy had convinced Argus to take them into the city for their one month anniversary. They were to be dropped off at Percy's mom's place. The plan for the day was for Percy and Nico to borrow Paul's car, go to Taco Bell for dinner, walk around Central Park a little, then head back to Percy's moms for movies.

When they got to Percy's moms, they were barely able to leave; Percy's mom had made a blue cake with black frosting, bought them a present, and even offered to cook them dinner so they didn't have to spend their money.

"Mom, I told you; it's not like I'm spending _that_ much money; were gonna go, get a few tacos, some nachos, and that's it. And they'll only charge us for waters so drinks are gonna be super cheap, I promise," Percy said.

"Well… okay; but promise me you won't be making any trips down to the Underworld, or hunting down any monsters?"

"Mom, it's just Taco Bell and a walk through the park; nothing major. If we do see any monsters, I promise we'll take care of it. We took on the Titans' army, and Gaea's army. I think we can handle a hellhound or two if we have to. It's no biggie, mom," Percy insisted, giving Sally a hug.

"Fine," Sally sighed. "I guess you can handle the monsters, can't you? Go. Have fun. Be safe. I love you, Percy."

"Love you too, mom." Percy said, walking to the door with Nico.

"Nico," Sally said, as they were about to leave. She took a few things from a desk drawer and gave them to Nico. "Nectar and ambrosia; just in case."

Nico smiled and put the reserves in his pocket, "Thank you, Mrs. Jackson."

They walked the whole way; from the apartment to Taco Bell to the park. They had the money to use a cab, but the wanted to walk; the figured it would be more romantic. So, they walked through Manhattan. They took their time, admiring the lights against the dark sky. When they got to Taco Bell, they ordered a few tacos for the two of them, and a big order of nachos to split. They ate the tacos as they walked to Central Park, then munched on the nachos as they walked through the park. They talked, of course, but not really about anything specific.

"Let's play a game," Percy suggested.

"Okay. How 'bout… hmm… 20 Questions?"

"Sounds good to me. You start?" Percy asked.

"Hmm… What's your favorite movie?" Nico asked. They continued playing all through the park, going back and forth asking questions, going way over 20. After about 35, it started to become a game of Awkward Questions, rather than 20 Questions. They started asking questions like, "What's your condom size," and "Do you shave your balls," rather than, "What's your favorite color." They had started going back to the apartment, still asking questions, even as they were approaching the door.

"Okay, last question," Nico said, "Are you a virgin?"

"How did I not think of that question?!" Percy said, laughing as he unlocked the door. "Sssh, it looks like my mom and Paul are asleep; so be quiet!"

"Okay, but you still need to answer the question; are you a virgin?" Nico asked in a whisper, closing and locked the door behind him.

"Yes, I am. Are you?" Percy said, leading the way to his room. He already had the movies picked out and in the room next to his TV, so he just had to put them in and press play.

"Maybe, maybe not," Nico whispered, laughing softly. Percy looked back at him, as if saying _'Well, answer the question.' _

"Yeah, yeah I am." Nico confessed, sitting on the edge of Percy's bed. He kicked of his Converse and took of his socks and shirt. Normally he would sleep in his boxers, but he was sleeping in bed with Percy, so he didn't want to seem like he was pushing for sex. Percy put on the first movie and got ready for bed himself. He, however, did take off his pants. Nico took that as a welcome to do the same, so he did. Percy closed the door and then sat down next to Nico. It was a little cool with the A/C on, so they both pulled the thin blanket over themselves. Percy put his arm around Nico and pulled him closer.

"I'm an idiot," Percy said, five minutes into the movie. "I forgot popcorn. I'll be right back." He kissed Nico, then got up and went to make popcorn for the two of them. Nico got a nice view of Percy's ass as he walked away and smiled. After a few minutes, Percy came back with a big bowl of buttery popcorn. He closed the door, sat back down next to Nico, wrapped his arm around his back, and continued watching the movie.

Percy had made the first one a horror flick. Despite battling all sorts of monsters and gods and titans, they both still jumped at some scenes. By the end, Nico was hugging Percy and cuddled up close. He wasn't really scared, but he had an excuse to be so close to Percy. The next movie was Disney's Hercules, which they both found quite comical. After meeting the real Heracles, the movie seemed more far-fetched than anything else. After that, they watched Finding Nemo, Jumanji, and The Curse of Chucky. They finished off the popcorn somewhere during Finding Nemo, and threw the bowl on the floor. The both finally fell asleep, Nico cuddled in Percy's arms. They were both thinking the same thing: _This was the best night ever._

_**Sorry for the wait, I had really bad writers block. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out, though. It's a bit longer than the rest, but totally worth it. Don't forget to review!**_


	5. Author's Note

I hate to say that my computer hasn't been working properly for a few days now and we have sent it to get fixed. Seeing as I no longer have a computer to use, I will be unable to post new chapters for a while. I offer my sincerest apologies.

~OlympianAuthor


	6. Chapter 5

_**Sorry about the wait, but great news, my computer is fixed! :D After this chapter, things will probably get more "rated R," so get ready! **_

The next few days were peaceful for the happy couple; camp was wrapping up in a little while, and everyone seemed to be relaxing more than training. Percy was on his way to his cabin to hang up his armor and relax before dinner and the final game of capture the flag. When he stepped through the door, he noticed there was something different; familiar, but different. After looking around for about 5 seconds, he realized that there was a new salt water fountain next to his bunk. At first he wondered if Tyson had fixed it, but Tyson had left earlier that month. He finally assumed Poseidon had left it as an early birthday present; a replacement for the one that broke almost four years ago. But he also noticed that there was someone standing near his bunk, looking at the assortment of souvenirs hanging on the wall; the Minotaur horn from Percy's first year, the shield Tyson had made his second summer. Then there were pictures; him and Annabeth, some with Grover too. Those ones were a bit faded from age. Then there were newer ones; a strip from a photo booth he and Annabeth had found while they were in Italy, pictures from aboard the _Argo II_, even a few of he and Annabeth in front of various Ancient Greek and Roman structures, mostly the Parthenon and the Coliseum.

"Dad?" Percy asked, even though he knew it was him.

"Hello, Percy," Poseidon said, turning to face his son.

"What's the occasion?" Percy asked, hanging his armor and sitting down, offering Poseidon a seat.

"What, a father can't just stop in to visit his son?" Poseidon sat down next to Percy and smiled at him. But Percy knew better; Olympians don't just "drop in to visit," there usually a reason. "Alright," Poseidon sighed, "You're right; I am here for a reason. Word has gotten around Olympus that my son is dating a child of Hades; a _son_ of Hades. Are these rumors true? Are you in a relationship with Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes, dad. Yes I am. And if you have a problem with that, oh well. I'm not going to stop being with him simply because you want me to. That's not how love works." Percy said, standing his ground.

"I would never ask that of you, Percy. I would never force you to not be with someone you love. I know how that feels, and I wouldn't put my own son through that. I am proud that you are so open and proud to be with him. It makes me proud as a father to know that my son doesn't allow others' opinions to dictate how he lives his life. What I am wondering is why you didn't tell me sooner? You could've sent an Iris-message–"

"Dad, with all due respect, I know you don't have time to talk to me. I know you're busy trying to rebuild you're home underwater. I know you have a lot of work to do with that, and I understand. Which is why I didn't bother to try messaging you, because in knew you would only be half listening, at best."

"I will always have time for my children, Percy. Especially you. No matter how busy I am, there is always time for family. Maybe not so much Ares or Hera or some other Olympians, but always for you." Poseidon smiled at his own joke and placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. Percy laughed a little, before the dinner horn blew. They both stood up. "I suppose that my cue to leave. Remember what I said; there's always time for you. No get going to dinner. You're going to have so extra company for capture the flag tonight. Goodnight, Percy."

Percy looked away as Poseidon showed his true form and left. He grabbed Tyson's shield and strapped it on, switching it to watch form. Riptide was already in his pocket, as usual. He left for the dining pavilion, meeting up with Nico on the way.

Over the month of peace between the Romans and Greeks, they had begun to adopt one another's habits. For example, the Greeks had slowly allowed kids to sit where they wished at breakfast and dinner, but only after they had burned their offerings to the gods, and they were to be at the appropriate table at the end of dinner or breakfast time.

After giving their offerings, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, and a few more of their friends sat at the Hades tabled. Over time, people had welcomed Nico more, and Nico had opened up more. Everyone assumed it was because he was with Percy so much that they started rubbing off on one another a bit. Everyone talked to one another and joked and laughed, but there was something up with Nico that he wasn't sharing and Percy knew it. He'd decided to talk to him privately later.

After breakfast they all went their own ways. Percy went to teach sword fighting, Annabeth went to the archery range, and Nico headed back towards the cabins. Everyone thought that was strange; normally he went with Percy. Annabeth looked to Percy, silently asking, _what's up with him?_ Percy just shook his head.

About ten minutes passed before Nico showed up at the swords arena. When he got there, Percy was just finishing with some kids from the Nemesis cabin. He was getting a water bottle from a cooler on the bleachers when he noticed Nico. Instantly, he walked over and kissed him. Nico, for some reason, looked uneasy when Percy kissed him.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, taking Nico's hand.

"Percy… we need to talk. There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it? Who said something to you," Percy said, getting defensive.

"Tonight," Nico said after a few seconds, "Meet me at the beach. We'll talk there." Nico kissed Percy, a nice long kiss, and left again. At first Percy thought he had done something wrong. But throughout the day he started thinking of different possibilities; did one of the Ares kids make fun of him? Are the Aphrodite girls antagonizing him? Did someone say something to make him think there was something wrong? Whatever it was, Percy was going to make sure it never bothered Nico again.

Nico had been waiting on the beach since the sun went down. He was wearing black skinny jeans, though nobody knew how he could be comfortable wearing those in August, but his shirt, shoes, and his sword were in a pile on a rock. He was persistent on wearing his jeans, and just took off his shirt when he got too hot. He'd skipped dinner and the campfire waiting for Percy. He had guessed it was about halfway through their first sing along before Percy showed up. He was wearing light grey cargo shorts and a wife beater. Nico loved when he wore his wife beaters; they always showed off his abs and complimented all his other muscles. He, too, was barefoot. The shirt he had worn to dinner and his shoes were in his hands, but he threw them down next to Nico's things and sat down. Normally, he would grab Nico's hand or put his arm around his back, but considering how Nico had acted when Percy kissed him, he decided to wait.

"What's been bothering you all day," Percy finally asked after a minute of silence.

"Percy… it's my dad. He heard about us." Tears were coming to Nico's eyes as he spoke. "He… he doesn't like it. He said…" Nico was on the verge of breaking down. Tears kept flowing from his eyes. Percy hugged him and Nico leaned into him. The staid like that for almost fifteen minutes before Nico calmed down enough to be able to talk.

"Look me in the eyes, Nico." Percy said it in a hushed voice. When Nico sat up and looked at him, he said, "I love you, Nico di Angelo. And even the most powerful force in Tartarus couldn't change that. I don't want to have to stop being with you because Hades said so. If he doesn't like that were dating, well he'll have to deal with it, cause I don't plan on leaving you any time soon." Percy pulled Nico into a kiss. It was the deepest, most passionate kiss they had ever shared with each other. When they separated, there were tears in both of their eyes.

"I love you too, Percy. I love you so much." Nico fell into him and gave him the best bear hug he could manage. He had beefed up a bit since he'd started staying at camp, but he was still quite small.

"Let's go, before we have to deal with any harpies." Percy stood up, holding Nico's hand as he got up as well.

"You know that my dad is going to send every monster in his power after you now, right?"

"It wouldn't be the first time, and I doubt it'll be the last. But it's nothing we can't handle together." Percy smiled at Nico and kissed him on the cheek. They were both quite exhausted, and by the time they got to Percy's cabin, they were practically sleep walking.

"Nico, just crash here with me. I don't want you to get in trouble for being out after curfew." Percy led Nico to his bunk and started getting ready for bed.

"Couldn't we both get into serious trouble for this?" Nico said as Percy took off his wife beater.

"Honestly Nico, compared to having to deal with Hades, I think Chiron and Mr. D are the least of our worries. No come on, take off your pants and get some sleep." Percy was already in his boxers and climbing under the thin blanket. He held it up for Nico, making it clear he wanted to cuddle for the night. Nico kept worrying about what would happen if they were caught, but he was too tired to keep thinking about it. He finished stripping and climbed in next to Percy. He was glad that Percy wouldn't let his father split the two of them apart.

"I love you," Percy whispered to Nico, kissing his neck. "Goodnight."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Note: I apologize for how long it's been! School started and has kept me busy. I'll try keeping up with it again. Things will definitely be R rated from now on too, so enjoy!**_

That next morning, Nico and Percy were caught. Connor Stoll saw them and started telling people and when word got to Chiron, he wasn't too happy. He called them to the big house to talk to them about it.

"Good morning, Percy, Nico." Chiron welcomed them. He was in full centaur form, as he usually was. Sometimes, Percy forgot that he even had a wheelchair that made him appear to be fully human. "It has come to my attention that you two shared a cabin last night. Care to explain?" He looked at Percy with a questioning look.

"Well, sir, it was very late when we went to bed. We were on the beach talking and lost track of time. I didn't want him to get in trouble with the harpies, so I invited him in to my cabin for the night. In my opinion it was the right thing to do," Percy explained.

"Well, Percy, I respect you for protecting someone you care for in their time of need. However, you both know the rules–"

"And the rules state that a male isn't allowed in any cabin alone with a _female_. So we didn't actually break any rules, sir," Nico interrupted.

Chiron seemed to contemplate this for a moment before saying, "Very well. It seems that it is true, you haven't broken any rules. And I trust that you didn't do anything inappropriate?"

The question sounded so strange coming from Chiron's mouth, Percy and Nico couldn't help but laugh. Chiron smiled, taking this as a no. "Good. If there is nothing you wish to talk to me about you may go about your day as usual."

"Actually, sir, there is something else." Nico spoke up, stepping forward. "My father found out about me and Percy, and he doesn't like it. He said that, unless we stop seeing each other, he's unleashing the underworld on us, literally. What are we supposed to do?"

"Well, what do you think you should do? You're father understands love and the struggles that come with it. Look at Persephone, he kidnapped her from Earth and brought her to the Underworld all for the sake of his love for her. Prove to him that you two do actually love each other. Battle every monster together, as one. There isn't a monster in Tartarus that could stand up to you both at once. You can do it; I believe in you both." He placed a hand on Nico's shoulder, and his other on Percy's.

"Thank you." Percy and Nico left to practice in the swords arena.

That night, they skipped the sing along again and went to the beach. It was their special spot now. They sat there for the night, intentionally staying out later than usual, and shared a cabin. Usually it was Percy's, but they occasionally went to Nico's too. Finally, the last night of camp came around, and Percy wanted to do something special for Nico. That night, when Nico got to the beach, he was greeted by Percy, two pillows, and a blanket.

"What's all this?" Nico asked.

"It's you're surprise. We're spending the night underwater. I promised I would show you what it's like, and now I am. Are you ready?" Percy smiled and held out his hand. He was only wearing his boxers, ready for bed. Nico was still fully clothed, and didn't want everything getting soaked.

"Where am I supposed to put my clothes? I can't wear it all underwater."

Percy stepped aside to reveal a wooden box. It wasn't huge, but it was big enough for both of their clothes. Percy had already thrown his in, as well as an extra pair of boxers for Nico. "We can bury it right here and get it back up in the morning."

Nico smiled and began stripping. He walked closer to the water while he took off his clothes and threw them all in the box and jumped into the water, splashing Percy. While Nico waited in the water, Percy covered and buried the box. He carried the pillows and blanket with him while he chased after Nico. When the water reached their necks, Percy wrapped a bubble around Nico's head so he could breathe. They kept walking for about five minutes, when they approached a sunken ship. Cliché? Yes, but romantic. Percy led Nico to a room Nico instantly knew was the captain's quarters. When the stepped inside, they were enveloped in a large bubble that surrounded the room.

"Percy, this is… beautiful! How long has this been here?" Nico asked in awe. Before Percy could answer, Nico gave him a big, long kiss. "Thank you for sharing this with me, Percy. I love you."

"I love you too, you handsome son of a bitch," Percy said, kissing Nico again.

For a while, they sat there and talked. They both shared stories about their time before Camp Half-Blood. Percy told about his encounter with Mrs. Dodds, his Furie Algebra teacher. Nico told Percy about his life in the past and his time in the Lotus Hotel. After a while, they ran out of stories.

"You know, Percy, I've got a surprise for you too."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Nico had been thinking about it and couldn't find a good time to do it. He decided now would be a good time.

"Do I get it tonight?" Percy leaned in closer to Nico.

"Only if you close your eyes first." Nico winked at Percy and smirked.

Percy laughed and closed his eyes. Nico hesitated a minute. Even though he'd thought about it, he was still nervous. He started out kissing Percy lightly on the lips. He made his way to his neck and sucked Percy's Adam's apple for a few minutes. He went to his collar bones and nibbled lightly. He pushed Percy's shoulders to the floor. He kissed down to Percy's left nipple and then to the right one. He nibbled them both and looked up at Percy. His eyes were still closed but he was biting his lower lip. Nico almost moaned at how sexy Percy looked at that moment. He kissed down Percy's abs and down his happy trail. When he got to the base of Percy's boxers, he paused. He could tell Percy was fighting from getting a boner, and failing. The bulge wasn't huge yet, but getting there. Nico kissed it through the boxers and mouthed it for a minute. When he thought it was as big as it was gonna get, he slipped it out through the little hole in the front of Percy's boxers. Nico looked at it for a minute, try to guess how big it was; he figured about 7.5 inches, about 18 centimeters. He was circumcised and fairly thick. Nico slowly kissed Percy's head and received a moan. He kissed it again and slipped just the head into his mouth. He flicked the underside with his tongue and received another, louder moan. Nico slowly started taking the whole thing into his mouth. About half way he choked a little and stopped. He bobbed his head at the halfway point for a few minutes before trying to take in the rest. When he managed, he stayed there for a minute to get used to it. He started moving his head up and down the whole length of Percy's shaft. Percy kept moaning and moaning. His hand rested on the back of Nico's head, getting tangled in his hair. Nico took the whole cock out of his mouth and sucked on Percy's balls for a while. He sucked, licked, and sucked some more. He liked that Percy wasn't totally shaved, but not too hairy either. He starting blowing Percy again and could tell he was on the verge of an orgasm. Percy's hips bucked and he moaned even louder. A few seconds later, he started shooting his warm jizz into Nico's mouth. Nico tried to swallow it all, but some leaked out onto his lips. When Percy was done, Nico lifted his head up. Before he could lick his lips to clean them up, Percy pulled him into a kiss. Nico could feel him lick up his own cum and share it with Nico. When they broke the kiss, they smiled at each other.

"That was one hell of a surprise," Percy said, putting his now soft dick back in his boxers.

"Well I had to do something that was as good as this," Nico said, gesturing to the room around them.

"Someday, I'll give you a surprise like that. Maybe something even better." Percy winked at Nico and pulled him into a cuddle.

"No rush, babe. All I really need is for you to keep cuddling me and I'll be all set."

Percy was shocked that Nico actually used the word 'babe'. "Do you know how awesome you are?"

"Don't mention it." Nico kissed Percy goodnight and cuddled into him. "Goodnight babe, sweet dreams. I love you."

"Love you too beautiful," Percy nibbles Nico's ear playfully and laughed lightly.

"Don't call me beautiful," Nico said very seriously before laughing.


End file.
